


¿Quién lo hubiera aceptado?

by Samantha_Myarrow



Series: The Power of Imagination [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, pillados en una misión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ONESHOT (McDanno)Steve y Danny peleados y un caso que termina en un tiroteo no era una buena mezcla para dos sujetos como ellos. Aunque quizás las consecuencias no fuesen tan malas después de todo...





	¿Quién lo hubiera aceptado?

**Author's Note:**

> Como sabrán esta historia, al igual que "¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?", pertenece a una serie de oneshots sin orden establecido que formarán un único universo (que para los que quieran saber, he decidido llamar a la serie 'The power of imagination') en el que el predominará el McDanno por sobre las decisiones de la malvada CBS (porque en mi mente el McDanno es canon, y punto. Lo siento, CBS, pero deberán aprender a vivir con eso [n.n]). O sea, en mi universo (y tal como lo leyeron en el oneshot anterior) ellos dos se aman incondicionalmente y no tienen problemas en aceptarlo. Acá si bien existirá en ocasiones esa bendita tensión que tanto fomentan Steve y Danny en la serie, les daré (o trataré darles) una salida a ella hasta extinguirla en su totalidad con el correr de cada nuevo oneshot publicado.
> 
> Espero que les guste la historia...

Los disparos llenaban de caos el ambiente en donde ( _oh, vaya... qué sorpresa_ ) ustedes eran partícipes.

Porque era algo sabido por todo Hawaii que un caso de los 5-0 no se volvía un caso hasta que Steve y tú montaban un tiroteo en las inmediaciones de un edificio abandonado a plena luz del día. Ya habías superado tantas cosas al lado de tu "compañero", el ex SEAL Steven McGarrett como para pensar siquiera en quejarte por cosa semejante.

Eras más que consciente que el moreno era un adicto a las emociones fuertes y que por nada del mundo dejaría que una SIMPLE y TRANQUILA operación de lucha contra una importarte red mafiosa de fama mundial fuese eso, SIMPLE y TRANQUILA.

Pues no. Ese no era el Steve que _tú muy bien conocías_ (y vaya que ya lo conocías bastante).

No, señor. El Steve que conocías era aquel que debía hacer volar algo por los aires y montar semejante espectáculo (como en el que ahora estaban inmersos) para dormir bien por las noches, contigo a su lado.

Esa misión en cubierto debió haber terminado con el arresto de quien era la cabeza de aquella red. Unos cuantos minutos más en el reloj y todo hubiera salido según lo planeado, pero ¿dónde estaba lo divertido en eso?

Obviamente, nada salió según lo previsto y tuvieron que ir improvisando sobre la marcha, que en el diccionario McGarrett significaba: **_"¡Con un carajo, Danny! ¡Tú solo cállate y dispárales!"_**.

Sí, porque ni siquiera en momentos así el ex SEAL podía evitar discutir contigo.

Una 'pareja soñada', a decir verdad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que a vista de todo el mundo parecieran tratarse como un viejo matrimonio y la química entre ustedes fuera tangible se lo mirara por donde se lo mirara, apenas llevaban poco más de 5 meses desde que decidieron dar el primer paso con aquel primer beso (y algo más) dentro de la limusina blindada de un narcotraficante a mitad de una operación encubierto ( _sí, tan profesionales como siempre_ ). Si bien la misión fue un éxito (a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar luego de ello), se había marcado un antes y un después en su relación de "solo amigos" con dicho acontecimiento y a pesar de que las condiciones desastrosas que habían dado inicio a su ahora relación amorosa parecieran que solo fuesen presagio de una avalancha de nuevos y graves problemas, nada fuera de lo normal sucedió.

De hecho, casi ni existían cambios significativos en su vida diaria. Steve seguía conduciendo, tú seguías regañándolo, ambos seguían discutiendo y tratando a Grace y Charlie como el padre y el tío amoroso que siempre habían sido. Quizás solo existía el plus de que los _'Te amo'_ se eran dichos con mayor frecuencia y con intensidad totalmente diferente a los de antes, que las "charlas" de reconciliación después de haberse peleado ahora eran llevadas a cabo en algunas de sus recámaras y que siempre había un beso antes de cada misión, así como uno después de que esta terminara.

Los planetas no colisionaron y el mundo siguió girando como habitualmente lo hacía a pesar de que el detective Daniel Williams y el SEAL Steven McGarrett finalmente había aceptado tener una relación romántica dentro de la unidad 5-0 en el estado de Hawaii. Todo parecía haber funcionado de maravilla.

Todo... hasta esa mañana.

Antes de verse inmersos en su situación actual, Steve y tú habían tenido un pequeño problema ya desde temprano por la mañana. Le habías propuesto al fan número 1 de los pantalones cargo que tenías como pareja que se mudase a tu casa. Empezando por el hecho de que sería mucho más práctico y considerando además que todos los fines de semanas los pasaba en tu casa, no debió haber significado ningún tipo problema el que aceptara tal propuesta. Pues, habías estado tan equivocado...

El ex SEAL no solo no aceptó sino que lo argumentó de la peor manera posible: _**"¿Para qué mudarme si así estamos más que bien?"**_

Esa sin lugar a dudas, no había sido la respuesta que esperabas oír por lo que inevitablemente tuvieron la más grande de las discusiones que jamás hubieran tenido antes a tal punto de que cada uno tomara caminos separados hasta la central. Si los demás miembros del equipo notaron algo de toda aquella tensión que sobrevolaba el ambiente y haciendo posible que el aire pudiera ser cortado con una tijera, pues no dieron señal alguna de ello.

Además, como para empeorar aún más la situación, no habían vuelto a hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario luego de aquel desastroso desayuno en el que se habían mandado al diablo tras exponer sus argumentos con la tan característica "amabilidad" que a ambos les caracterizaba cada vez que se enojaban. Habían estado en completo silencio de camino hacia donde se suponía que llevarían a cabo la misión y ni siquiera hubo intento alguno por entablar conversación de ningún tipo. A ratos podías encontrar que los ojos de Steve se desviaban hacia ti por un par de segundos para después, con ambas manos puestas en el volante, dejar escapar un apenas audible suspiro.

Ya conocías suficiente a tu pareja como para saber que estaba empezando a arrepentirse pero no sabía cómo hacer para arreglar las cosas contigo. Sabías que tenía miedo de que la respuesta a sus disculpas fuese una nueva mandada al demonio de tu parte o, peor aún, un _"Tenemos que hablar"_ seguido de un _"Lo mejor será que tomemos caminos diferentes"_.

Tú bien sabías todo que este cúmulo de negatividad podría llegar a dañar la mente debido a que ya habías tenido esas clases de pensamientos durante los primeros días de relación cuando las primeras peleas ocupando el rol de pareja y ya no el de amigos se llevaban a cabo.

Aseverar que ya nada de esto te importaba como en aquel entonces hubiera sido una gran y descarada mentira de tu parte. El miedo a que algo así sucediera estaba tan latente como el primer día y aumentaba con el correr del tiempo. Sin embargo, si había algo que siempre te caracterizó cuando alguna discusión de pareja surgía era estúpidamente terco que podías llegar a ser por no dar el brazo a torcer.

Por un lado querías decirle al moreno que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que no lo dejarías y que solo querías entender el por qué de su negativa a mudarse contigo y tus hijos pero, por otro lado, deseabas estampar su cara en el pavimento por decir cosa semejante como **"así estamos más que bien"**.

Parecerá hasta incluso una idiotez, pero su actitud te hacía sentir como si fueses el único que deseaba estar a su lado por más tiempo debido a que las horas del reloj se te hacían muy cortas cada vez que se quedaban juntos para una cita o cuando iban en el auto "discutiendo" por banalidades. El ir a vivir juntos era algo que te hubiera encantado que a la hora de proponérselo, él mostrara el mismo anhelo o entusiasmo que tú, quien había pasado toda una maldita semana pensando el modo y momento ideal para decírselo para que no sonase como si lo estuvieras presionando de algún modo.

Como era de esperarse, ignoraste cada unas de sus expresiones de _"Tenemos que hablar"_ que tenía dibujada en todo el rostro ( _Diablos, no de nuevo..._ ) y decidiste abocarte de pleno a tu papel de detective profesional y miembro de la división 5-0 ni bien bajaron del auto para entrar a aquel edificio que sería el punto de encuentro con la ya antes mencionada célula mafiosa.

Quizás hubiera funcionado su estrategia de hacerse pasar por simples nuevos contactos de no haber sido porque se trataba de una trampa: sabían quiénes eran ustedes desde incluso antes de que la operación hubiera empezado varios meses atrás, por lo que aquello no era otra cosa más que atraerlos a la boca del lobo. Para tu fortuna, Steve supo leer el ambiente ni bien pusieron un pie en aquel solitario lugar.

-Aguarda, Danny. Esto no está bien -dijo mientras te tomó del brazo los suficientemente fuerte como para que detuvieras tu paso acelerado pero no así tu alterada línea de pensamiento. Con un brusco movimiento, lograste librarte de su agarre para luego fijar tu furiosa mirada sobre la suya, la cual se veía entre afligida y preocupada.

-Creí haberte dicho lo mucho que odio usar las horas de mi trabajo para mezclarlas con las de mi vida privada, Steve. En este momento somos comandante y subordinado por lo que apreciaría mucho que respetaras eso, por lo menos por hoy...

-Danno... cállate ¿sí? -el hecho que usara aquel apodo cariñoso (y del que nunca admitirías lo mucho que te gustaba que él te llamara así) seguido de una orden no era más que una muestra clara de que ahora se encontraba metido en su rol del comandante McGarrett. Ese era el modo que tenía para llamarte la atención en el trabajo y de paso evitar que la discusión se extendiera por más tiempo del necesario-. No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar sino de que... ¿no notas algo raro aquí?

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, por primera vez te tomaste un tiempo para dejar de lado tu ofuscado humor y apreciar los alrededores.

Era muy raro que estuviera tan callado aún para un edificio abandonado y que no hubiera nadie camino al punto de encuentro esperando por ustedes para revisarlos en la búsqueda de armas y micrófono de algún tipo, solo lo hacía que todo fuera más sospechoso. Estabas a punto de exponer dicha observación cuando un grito de _**"¡Abajo!"**_ por parte del moreno y una bala rozando tu cabeza, denotó lo que ya intuías: una emboscada.

Esta vez no te molestó que Steve te sujetara del brazo para prácticamente te tirara al piso de aquel modo tan poco elegante que tenía para hacer las cosas en situaciones de ese estilo y de las que ya estabas acostumbrado. Apenas habían tenido tiempo suficiente para salvarguarse detrás de una pequeña pared debajo de una ventana.

Los disparos provenían de afuera del edificio que probablemente y debido al calibre se tratarían de armas automáticas de corto alcance cuyos tiradores aún no habían podido dar en el blanco debido a su visible falta de puntería. Sin embargo, no queriendo abusar de su buena suerte, tu compañero empezó a arremeter contra aquellas personas respondiendo al fuego como podía y manteniendo su cuerpo cubierto en todo momento.

Los vidrios volaban por todas partes dando un espectáculo bastante atractivo a la vista siendo casi digno de película, si no fuera por el insignificante hecho de que eran a ustedes a quienes disparaban con claras intenciones de matarlos. No dejando solo a tu pareja, sacaste tu arma y empezaste a disparar entre varias quejas de tu parte y gritos por parte de Mcgarrett para que cerraras la boca como respuesta. Si bien las balas no alcazaban a darles, eran suficientes para hacer casi imposible el trabajo de asomarse y deducir la ubicación exacta de los tiradores.

A causa del calor del momento es que ambos olvidaron el enfado producto de aquella discusión mañanera para cambiarlo por el habitual enojo de siempre de cada vez que estos percances se hacían presentes cuando trabajaban.

-¡Una, solo una maldita misión tranquila en donde no ponga en riesgo mi cuello es lo único que pido, Steve...! -por muy poco llegaste a cubrirte de los pequeños trozos que hubieran caído sobre tu rostro en el momento preciso que un bala atravesaba la última ventana sin destruir.

-¿¡Acaso piensas que lo hago a propósito o qué!? -tiró el cargador vacío a un lado para cambiarlo por uno nuevo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡A estas alturas del partido no me sorprendería que hasta planearas cosa semejante con tal de hacerme rabiar!

-Pero ¿¡qué mierda dices, Danny...!? -sus entredichos se quedaron a medio decir debido a un fuerte estruendo a un par metros de sus ubicaciones.

Las situación cada vez se ponía mejor...

-Oh, genial... ¿¡Oyes eso, Steve!? Tienen explosivos. ¡Unos jodidos explosivos que nos reventarán el culo si no llamamos refuerzos AHORA! ¡No me mires así y marca a la central de una vez por todas! -volviste a asomar tu cuerpo para continuar respondiendo al enorme arsenal que arremetía contra ustedes mientras el moreno hablaba con Chin para confirmarle la ubicación de la emboscada-. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Una bala rozó la mano con la que sostenías el arma. Ok, quizás los tiradores sí tenían algo de puntería después de todo.

-¡Danno! ¿¡Estás bien!? -Steve dejó de disparar para ponerse de cuclillas a tu lado, tomar la mano lastimada y observar la gravedad del daño. Ahí estaba tu apodo dicho con aquel preocupado tono de voz y su mirada de angustia clavada en la casi insignificante herida de tu mano derecha. Era bueno saber que a pesar de la situación de mierda en la que estaban metidos, seguías siendo tú la única persona capaz de quitarle la máscara de frialdad y enojo al Comandante McGarrett para volver a ser TU Steve.

_"Y es así cómo se iba al carajo el arraigado enojo que sentías hacia ese cabeza hueca que tanto amas..."_

Sonreíste de costado antes de tomar con la otra mano las suyas para llamar su atención y así escuchara lo que tenías para decirle.

-Estoy bien, bebé. Descuida, es solo un rasguño, ¿ves? -moviste tu mano para demostrarle que nada malo te sucedía más allá de la milimétrica herida y una quemazón que ardía como los mil demonios-. No es nada en comparación a lo que he sufrido antes...

Esta vez la sonrisa que le dedicaste iba acompañada con grandes cuotas de ternura y amor. Steve se te quedó un largo rato viéndote a los ojos hasta que importándole poco y nada el tiroteo que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas, acercó su rostro para unir sus labios con los tuyos. A partir de ese momento, dejaste de escuchar los disparos y gritos para que toda tu atención se la llevara los suaves labios del ex SEAL junto con su mano que sujetaba tu nuca con una clara determinación a no dejarte ir.

El beso por sí solo ya era desgarrador y exquisitamente hermoso, sin embargo si a ello añadíamos los miles de sentimientos que este causaba en tu organismo cada uno más fuerte que el anterior podríamos aseverar que te sentías prácticamente en el cielo. Cada toque parecía decir un sentido _**Te amo**_ , un fuerte _**Lo siento**_ y un callado _**Te necesito**_.

Pareciera que buscaban decir por medio de aquellos besos lo que el orgullo les impedía decir.

¿Cómo es que pudiste tomar la decisión de no haberlo perdonado mucho antes y osaste perder aquel hermoso paraíso que eran sus labios?

_"¿En verdad, en qué narices estabas pensando, Danno?"_

El sonido de un nuevo estallido los hizo volver a la realidad en la que se encontraban a mitad de un cerrado tiroteo con una banda de narcotraficantes a los que les sobraba las balas tanto así como su ganas por gastarlas. Probablemente luego, en un futuro no muy lejano, tendrían que replantearse el modo que tenían para resolver sus problemas de pareja en medio de misiones de semejante importancia.

Solo bastó una mirada fugaz para ponerse de acuerdo, separarse y comenzar a disparar de nuevo contra los malnacidos. Tendrían tiempo para hablar luego.

Quizás debido a las endorfinas producidas durante el beso sumadas a la adrenalina que ya corría por tus venas hicieron que el darles a esos imbéciles fuera un trabajo mucho más sencillo que minutos atrás. Estabas tan concentrado en esa tarea que al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Steve fue algo totalmente imposible de creer.

-Danno, cásate conmigo.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Escuché bien o..."_

-Casémonos, Danno -pues, efectivamente no tenías problemas de audición, eso era algo seguro. Por lo que a lo mejor se trataba de alguna especie de broma, ¿verdad? Es decir, esto tenía que ser una broma. _"Él no puede estar hablando en serio..."_

Te tomas unos milisegundos para apreciar sus gestos y para tu sorpresa el brillo y la seriedad con los que sus ojos de color indescifrable te miraban no podía significar bajo ningún punto que estuviera bromeando. No comprendías cómo es que algo así se lo hubiera cruzado por la cabeza cuando esa misma mañana había dejado en claro que no deseaba irse a vivir contigo y ahora... ¿te proponía matrimonio? ¿En qué mundo esto podría haber sido considerado como algo normal?

Estabas a punto de tirarle sobre su cabeza una extensa y variada lista de insultos sobre su persona hasta que una idea se hizo presente como una especie de iluminación.

Quizás para muchos Steve McGarrett fuese una persona con miedo al compromiso y una aberración a todas las responsabilidades que sentar cabeza acarreaba no obstante, este tenía una faceta romántica que por suerte habías tenido la suerte de conocer. Durante una noche en donde ambos se habían quedado conversando hasta tarde (ambos con varias copas de más) y en donde aún no tenían una relación oficializada, el moreno había admitido que deseaba hacer las cosas bien contigo y los niños, evitaría cometer los mismos errores que lo llevaron al fracaso en sus relaciones anteriores, no dejaría que nada les pasara si estaba en sus manos el poder evitarlo y esta vez seguiría cada uno de los pasos de una relación seria al pie de la letra. ** _"Ser novios, casarnos y convivir. Ese es el orden correcto al que debemos atarnos, Danno"._**

Maldita sea, ¿cómo es que pudiste haberte olvidado de semejantes palabras?

Bueno, en tu defensa podías argumentar que en verdad estabas demasiado ebrio para recordarlo todo con punto y coma de lo sucedido aquella noche y que no estuviera directamente relacionado al asombroso sexo que vino luego de aquella conversación.

_"Mierda, Steve. No puedes dejar tu estilo McGarrett de lado ni incluso en una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿verdad?"_ , pensaste mientras tratabas de ocultar tu diversión por lo bizarro que resultaba todo.

-¿¡En serio, Steve!? ¿¡Qué acaso no tenías un mejor momento para hacer esto!? -te sentaste en el piso dando la espalda al pequeño muro para mirarlo y de paso recargar tu arma con el último set de balas que te quedaba. El semblante triste con el que te miraba te dio la pauta de que tus palabras quizás fueron demasiado duras para el moldeable autoestima del moreno.

-E-Entonces... eso significa que... que ¿no quieres? -sus ojos de cachorro abandonado solo hicieron que las ganas de mandar todo al diablo para abrazarlo y follarlo en ese mismo instante aumentaran a niveles insospechados. Sí, a lo mejor sería considerado poco profesional, pero ¿quién en podría pensar con claridad cuando el moreno entraba en la ecuación para poner su ordenado mundo de cabeza?

-En verdad no puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación a mitad de algo así -señalaste con el pulgar tu espalda para dar entender el punto y continuar-. Mira, no es que no quiera ¿ok? Solo que no es el momento para estas cosas, bebé -otra cantidad de cristales volaron sobre sus cabezas debido a otro disparo bien dado-. ¿¡Ves de lo que hablo!? -a pesar de dicho y de todo lo que había sucedido en tan pocos segundos para hacer ver tu postura de "no pudiste elegir mejor escenario para hablar de esto", el rostro de tu compañero no había cambiado su semblante decaído-. Hagamos un trato. Daré una respuesta a tu pregunta una vez que háyamos salido de aquí sanos y salvo. Será un buen modo para de paso hacerte mantener con vida y que no planees alguna idiotez suicida de esas que tanto te gustan hacer.

Rodó los ojos ante tu discurso, dándote la pauta de que habías logrado tu objetivo de hacerlo enfadar. Sin embargo, no podías dejar las cosas de ese modo. No, aún no.

-Algo más -echaste la mirada al piso mientras fingías seriedad en el tono de voz-. Ni por un segundo piense en la remota idea de que vestiré un vestido blanco para la ceremonia, _comandante McGarrett._

La inusitada sensualidad con la que saboreaste las últimas palabras no eran para nada casual. Claro está que sabías jugar muy bien tus cartas.

-Y también tendremos una charla larga y tendida sobre tu extraño concepto de lugar y contexto en horas de trabajo...

La kilométrica sonrisa y el brillo en sus hermosos ojos celestes que te regaló funcionó como antídoto para todas los miedos que habías tenido sobre la idea de que a lo mejor él no deseaba formalizar la relación tanto como tú.

Obviamente, para salir de ese embrollo de tiros y explosiones en el que estaban metido tuvo que aparecer el resto del equipo 5-0 para salvarles el trasero con un escuadrón equipado y todo. El tipo malo fue arrestado y luego de sufrir un sermón por parte de sus superiores sobre sus métodos poco ortodoxos para llevar a cabo misiones de tales embergaduras finalmente pudiste ser libre de besar los labios de un sorprendido Steve bajo la atónica mirada de una gobernadora que, por la expresión de su rostro podrías apostar, no estaba enterada de la clase de relación que ustedes dos llevaban a cabo (ok, quizás tu compañero efectivamente terminó por pegarte su definición de "lugar y contexto" después de todo).

La cuestión es que en aquellos brazos y con aquella nueva unión de labios le diste la respuesta a su proposición y, dado que ninguno de los dos era de los tipos a los que se les diera bien el expresar ideas sin terminar discutiendo sobre alguna idiotez y de ese modo arruinar el momento, optaron por quedarse callados y disfrutar de esa atrapante cercanía.

 

 

 

_¿Quién hubiera dicho que sí a semejante proposición totalmente fuera de los cánones de la normalidad y casi rozando los de la locura?_

_¿Quién hubiera siquiera pensado en que la respuesta sería un sí incluso antes de que esta hubiera planteado?_

Sí, probablemente tendrían que omitir varios detalles a la versión de la historia si planeaban que Charlie y Grace no vieran semejante proposición como la cosa más normal del planeta. Aún así, siempre habría una pregunta que sobrevolaría tu mente a pesar de que los años pasaran.

_¿Quién lo hubiera aceptado?_

Pues, sin lugar a dudas esa persona tuviste que haber sido tú. Alguien que mantenía el mismo grado de locura que aquel sujeto fan de la violencia innecesaria y de toda clase de explosivos del que no podías sentirte de otro modo que no fuera enamorado de él.

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado hasta aquí una vez más y espero de corazón que lo sigan haciendo en un futuro no muy distante con cualquier otro trabajo que desee emprender.
> 
> Besos y abrazos,los quiero,
> 
> Samantha fuera.


End file.
